Fireworks
by Whats.A.Puckleberry
Summary: After many ups and downs, bad relationships, and children with different people, can Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry put aside the past to focus on their future... together? Crappy summary, but yunno how it is.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks

A/N: Hey guys! So, I was dissatisfied with my previous Puckleberry story, so I deleted it. I'm going to slowly update my Finchel story, and I just adopted a story from 1613, so I'll be working on that and Puckleberry most of the time.

Summary: "Noah?" "Rach?" The two stared at eachother as their children stared at each other. "My momma knows your daddy?" "I guess."

A/N 2: I don't own Glee. I only own Rita Berry, Caroline Puckerman, and Boomer, the bulldog puppy.

*/*

"Come on, momma! I told my friends I'd be at the park by now!" Rita shouted, stomping her foot. Rachel emerged from her bedroom, pulling her red peacoat over her tiny frame. "I'm right here. And don't raise your voice, Rita, or we won't go at all." The six-year-old sighed and apologized quietly. "Thank you, Rita. Now go put Boomer on his leash and we can go."

Rita scampered off to find the puppy's leash and Rachel leaned up against her bedroom door. She had always wanted to be a mother, but sometimes it could be a real challenge. She had hoped that Finn would stick around after the birth, but once again, he had been taken from her by the infamous Quinn Fabray. They ran off to the Ohio State, and hadn't heard from either since. She had stayed behind in Lima, taking over the house when her fathers, Hiram and Leroy, decided that they would move their practice to Florida.

She had lost almost all contact with her friends from New Directions, having graduated almost ten years ago. She kept in touch with Kurt, who had his own fashion label called Lady Fabulous, which he ran with his husband, Blaine. Brittany and Mike stuck around, taking over the local dance studio. Mercedes' singing career had soared, and she was off on her second world tour. She hadn't heard from Artie or Tina, but word had it that they ran (well, Artie pretty much wheeled) a cross-country race before settling down in Maine with Tina's relatives. Santana had changed completely when she and Sam began a relationship, eventually getting married and starting a family of their own. Puck however, Rachel hadn't heard from. She heard second-hand that he had moved out-of-state, and Santana confirmed that he in fact, still lived in Ohio.

"Momma, me and Boomer are ready to go!" Rita said, smiling. Rachel laughed lightly. "Boomer and _I_, sweetie." She corrected, grabbing her cell phone and keys. They two began to walk down the street towards the park, Boomer traipsing lazily along. "Momma, Boomer doesn't like walking, and I don't like walking. Why are we walking?" She asked, looking up at her mother.

*/*

Noah Puckerman watched as his six-year-old daughter, Caroline, ran around the playground with her friends. He had loved being a parent, but it was hard being a single dad with a daughter. _Thank God for mom and Sarah_. He thought. He sat on the bench with his notebook, working on some lyrics that had been eating away at him. He looked up as his daughter ran over with a small brunette. _God, she reminds me of-" _

He was cut out of his thoughts as Caroline tugged on her father's arms. "Daddy? This is my friend, Rita! She's in my class with me." Puck smiled down at the small girl and waved. "Well, hello Rita! It's nice to meet you!" He said kindly, looking at his daughter. "She doesn't have a daddy. Just like I don't have a mommy." She said, linking arms with her. Rita's brown eyes lit up. "I got an idea, Caroline!" She giggled and whispered it into her ear before running off. Puck raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Care?" he asked, staring her down. She stared back, her lip jutted out in a pout and her hands on her hips. "Daddy?" she said right back.

*/*

"Momma, Momma!" Rita shouted, crossing the park to where her mother sat, working with one of her ballet students. "Good, Chandler. I wanna see more of that." The brunette Latina ran off to her parents and Rachel turned to her daughter. "What, Rita?" She asked cheerfully. Rita tugged on her mother's arm. "Come on! I want you to meet my friend!" She giggled and ran off, Rachel not far behind.

"Care Bear, I told you a thousand times, I don't think I'm ready for you to find me a date. I'm still upset that mommy left." He explained. Caroline stomped her foot. "Daddy! My mother, I will not call her my mom, ran off with Uncle Finn right after I was born." The seven-year-old frowned and saw her friend running over. "Here's my friend's mom, daddy!" She pointed to the petite brunette running behind Rita. Puck stood up, his mouth slightly agape.

Rachel stopped short when she saw who her daughter's friend's father was.

"Noah?"

"Rach?"

The two stared eachother down as their children looked at each other.

"My momma knows your daddy?"

"I guess."

A/N: So, as of right now, this is a one-shot. I'm not putting complete because I want to see if people want me to put it as a multi-chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Fireworks, Chapter Two

A/N O1: Thanks to all your amazing reviews, I am going to make this into a multi-chapter fic! Now, the chapters will be only about once a week, maybe twice if I don't have that many hours in work. So here's chapter two!

A/N O2: I don't own glee. But if I did, it would be Puckleberry central!

*/*

Rachel broke eye contact with Puck and looked down at her daughter. "Yes sweetie, momma knows Noah from a long time ago. We used to be friends." She glared at him before turning back to her daughter. She took hold of the child's hand and pulled her away. "We have to go."

Puck frowned as Rachel walked away, chuckling when he heard the mini-Rachel scream "we just got here!" and looked at his daughter. She had run off after her friend and he sat back down on the bench, sighing. He thought back to the day Rachel Berry declared her hatred to him.

*/*

_Puck walked down the crowded halls of McKinley High School, slushies in hand. He approached Rachel, who closed her locker when he approached. "Oh Noah, you aren't going to slushie me on our last day of high school ever, are you?" she joked, leaning against her locker. Puck laughed, pretending to throw it at her. "I know grape's your favorite. Last time I slushied you with it, you licked your lips before running into the bathroom." He smirked, handing her one, as well as the wrapped straw from behind his ear. _

_Rachel laughed and accepted it. Azimio Adams approached and slapped Puck on the back. "Hey man, you gonna slushie her? End high school with a bang?" He asked, laughing at Rachel. Noah shrugged, and Azimio took his slushie from him. "If you don't slushie her, I'll slushie you." He threatened. Noah sighed and looked at Rachel, who was sipping her slushie, texting away on one hand. He frowned and stole the slushie from her, throwing it in her face. "Nice, Puckerman!" Azimio laughed and threw the other slushie at the sticky brunette._

_Puck looked at Rachel. "Look Rach, I'm so sorry about that." Rachel glared up at him. "I hate you." She ran off towards the bathroom and pushed open the door with Puck rushing after her. "Rach, wait! I'm sorry!" He shouted, raching the bathroom door. She yanked it open and glared at him. "Fuck you, Puck. I hate you." She threw her slushie-stained shirt at him and slammed the door in his face._

_Puck frowned, deflated, and walked down the hallway. "I love you Rachel Berry." He whispered as he passed the sticky purple substance at her locker, clutching her shirt to his chest._

_*/*_

"Daddy!" Caroline shouted again. Puck snapped out of his thoughts and set his eyes on his daughter. "Yes sweetie?" He answered, standing up. "Can we go to Rita's house? She left before we could play." Puck smiled inwardly and nodded. "Sure, Care, lead the way!"

Caroline skipped down the road and Puck followed, deep in thought again. _I wonder if she's going to the glee reunion_. He smiled at the thought, going back to the place where it all began. Since Caroline was born, his mother had been pressuring him to find a nice, Jewish girl to settle down with.

"_What about that Rachel girl you used to date? She was nice, and got along great with Sarah." Christine Puckerman stated, washing the last of the dinner dishes._

"_Uhmm.. Yeah she kind of hates me, ma." He replied, stacking the dishes into the cupboard. Christine laughed, shutting off the water. "I highly doubt that, Noah. Rachel is a sweet, Jewish girl and I think you two could really work."_

"_MA!" he shouted. "She hates me because I slushied her right before graduation." Christine hit his arm with the wet dishtowel. "Noah Puckerman!" She shouted, just quiet enough that she wouldn't wake baby Caroline, asleep in the nursery that used to belong to Sarah. "I did not raise you to treat a woman like that, especially not a wonderful young woman like Rachel."_

_*/*_

"Daddy! We're here!" She giggled and skipped up the steps of an average-sized, pale yellow house. "Rachel always wanted her picket fence." He chuckled, closing the gate behind him. He knocked on the door and wrung his hands together nervously. When the door opened, he saw a little girl at the door.

"Hi Rita!" Caroline shouted, hugging the smaller girl. Rachel appeared behind her daughter and frowned. "Hello Noah. If you wanna leave Caroline here, I can watch them both, and then drive Caroline home on the way to ballet class with Rita." Caroline looked back at her dad. "Daddy! You promised you'd put me in ballet too!" She frowned, stomping her foot. Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I can bring her to class with us. I always offer the first class free, and Rita has extra ballet clothing." She said, turning away. "Have a good day, Noah."

Puck grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "You can't just ignore me forever, Rach! What happened in high school, I've changed since then! And since the wedding, I've changed since then too!" He pleaded. "Please, just talk to me. Please." He whispered.

Rachel's eyes darkened. "Don't bring up the wedding." She spat, slamming the door in his face. She turned to face two very startled little girls. She smiled softly and kneeled down. "Go get dressed, girls. We have to go to ballet soon!" She said cheerfully, ushering them up the stairs.

Outside, Puck paced rapidly, wringing his hands together. What happened with him and Rachel five years ago had forever been burned into his brain.

*/*

"_I can't believe he married her. Finn, marrying Quinn…" Rachel sobbed into Puck' tux jacket. "And to think she's going to be the stepmother of my child." She whispered, and then jumped up. "No. No, I'm not going to let either of them be a part of Rita's life." She paced back and forth. Puck knew she was drunk, hell he bought her three drinks alone. And now he was beginning to realize that it wasn't such a good idea._

_Rachel whipped back around to look at him. "Is it because I'm not pretty like her, Noah?" She demanded, getting in his face. Noah frowned. "Babe, you're beautiful. No matter what." Puck smiled as she stopped crying. _

_But what he didn't expect was for her lips to come crashing down on his. And he wasn't expecting to kiss her back. But he did. And he definitely didn't expect what happened afterwards._

…

"_Shit." Puck whispered, sitting up in the hotel room's bed. "I can't believe I did that." He quietly slipped out of the bed, changed quickly into his clothes from the night before, and snuck out of the room before Rachel could wake up._

*/*

Rachel emerged from the house with two ballet-ready children, and stopped short when she saw that Puck was still on the porch. She frowned and looked at the two girls. "Girls, go sit in the car. I'll be there in a minute." The girls ran off to the car, their tutu's bouncing with each step. Rachel turned to face Puck, arms crossed. "Noah, you need to realize that your actions may have negative consequences. I didn't forget that time in high school when you slushied me, or when you decided to make love to me at the wedding, then leave me." She looked at the ground, scuffing the ground with her ballet flat. Puck sighed. "Rachel. I've changed so much in the past couple of years. And I wish you could give me a chance." He whispered. He took held of her hands and smirked, pressing his lips to hers in a firey, yet sweet kiss. "Enjoy ballet class. I'll pick Caroline up from you house, and I'll bring pizza. Veggie lovers, no onion or mushroom. Correct?" He smirked again and walked from her yard, waving to her as he left.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! 3 I'm going to make the next chapter about Finn and Quinn, to build their characters. I'll add some puckleberry in there, because let's face it, this is a puckleberry story. And some… interesting ways of the girls meeting their birth mother/father. **


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! I know you were expecting an update, but I can't think of anything right now! Please, if you have ideas,inbox me! I'll give you the credit.**

**But vote on these! (just put the number and your preference in the review)**

**Should puck and Rachel get together quickly?**

**Should Caroline and Rita devise a plan to get them together?**

**Should I add some drama, including Quinn and Finn? **

**Should I keep this story going?**

**Okay, here are some scenarios, please vote on your favorite!**

**Caroline and Rita devise a "fool-proof" plan to get them together. But will Rachel and Puck become closer when the two go missing?**

**Puck comes up with an idea to make Quinn and Finn jealous, pretending to be married. But will their "pretend marriage" evolve into the real deal? (involves Rachel discussing her "dream wedding" to Kurt and Blaine.)**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**:3**


End file.
